One small happy family
by Setsura
Summary: Seorang Kise Ryouta dipertemukan dengan seorang anak yatim piatu dan tidak bisa melihat, dia sangat menyukai senyuman anak itu. Apa yang terjadi ketika panti asuhan tempat anak itu berada dilalap api? older Kagakise OC, family, fluff.


Cuma sepenggal cerita singkat yang agak terburu - buru :"D

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik author

Terinspirasi dari Random Act of Kindness.

* * *

Kise Ryouta, 24 tahun, adalah seorang model terkenal yang dipuja - puja oleh banyak gadis maupun pria. Dalam sesi pemotretannya yang ke 4 untuk hari ini, dia dipertemukan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang manis, anak itu baru berumur 5 tahun tapi dia sudah tidak punya orang tua. Selain itu, dia butuh orang untuk menuntunnya ke mana - mana. Ya, dia buta. Kise sangat menghargai senyuman anak itu. Meskipun anak itu hidup dalam gelap dan tidak memiliki orang tua, dia tetap bisa tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Oleh karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kise untuk berkunjung ke panti asuhan tempat anak itu dititipkan. Sang model pernah membawa anak itu ke tempat dia biasa bermain basket bersama teman - temannya, Akashi mencetuskan permainan yang menarik supaya anak itu juga bisa bermain. Anak itu disuruh memegang bola dan mengarahkan orang yang menggendongnya untuk berlari agar yang lain jangan sampai ada yang merebut bola itu. Sedangkan anggota GoM hanya boleh berlari dalam satu baris lurus untuk merebut bola itu. Saat berlari, mereka sengaja menghentakkan kaki mereka lebih kencang supaya bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh anak itu. Pada saat sudah melewati semuanya, Murasakibara yang memang memiliki tubuh yang tinggi mengambil alih dan menggendongnya, menyuruh anak itu untuk melakukan 'Dunk' setelah dia menempatkan anak itu tepat di depan ring. Suara lembut bola yang melewati ring basket tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya seumur hidup.

Hari inipun tidak jauh berbeda, Kise melangkah dengan santai menuju panti asuhan. Sesampainya dia di dekat panti asuhan itu, orang - orang berhamburan ke jalanan dan dia melihat asap hitam membumbung tinggi dari arah… Panti asuhan! Pria berambut pirang itu langsung bergegas berlari dan meninggalkan semua barang bawaannya di tempat. Dia melihat beberapa orang di depan gerbang sedang ketakutan dan menangis,

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kise kepada orang - orang itu,

"Tidak tahu, tiba - tiba di dalam ada api dan semuanya langsung habis terbakar!"

"Apa semuanya sudah keluar?"

"Belum! Ada tiga orang masih terjebak di lantai dua! Shia juga, padahal dia tidak bisa melihat!"

Mantan Ace Kaijou itu langsung mengarahkan matanya ke lantai dua yang hampir habis dilalap api,

"Sudah menghubungi pemadam kebakaran?!"

"Sudah, mereka akan tiba kurang lebih 15 menit lagi!"

_Cih, itu terlalu lama, kalau dibiarkan mereka akan…_

Terdengar suara keras, bangunannya mulai runtuh karena pilarnya sudah habis dilalap api.

"Siapa punya botol air?!" Kise berteriak, beberapa pemuda menjawab 'Ini' dan memberikannya pada Kise, sang model itu langsung membuka tutupnya dan menyiramkan air itu ke kepalanya. Setelah kepala dan tubuhnya cukup basah, dia membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air dan memakainya di wajahnya. Untung kekasihnya seorang pemadam kebakaran, dia setidaknya tahu sedikit mengenai hal - hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan saat kebakaran. Kise mengambil selimut dari salah satu anak yang berhasil selamat dan mengguyurnya dengan air dari botol yang tersisa. Dia tersenyum nakal sambil berkata,

"Kalau diantara petugas ada yang bernama 'Kagami' katakan padanya kalau Kise Ryouta sedang meng-copy Kagami Taiga ketika sedang bertugas."

Dia langsung lari ke dalam diiringi dengan teriakan orang - orang yang berusaha mencegahnya. Berkat selimut yang basah itu, dia berhasil menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tanpa terkena api, di lantai dua dia mendengar suara anak - anak yang sedang menangis, ketika dia sampai di depan ruangan tempat suara itu berasal, dia melihat mereka sedang duduk berpelukan sambil menangis. Kise menghela nafas lega. Mereka menangis lebih keras ketika melihat Kise,

"Kakak, tolong Shia… Shia takut berjalan karena tidak bisa melihat..."

"Kalian…Ikuti perintahku dengan seksama, ok?" Kise menunduk dan mulai mengarahkan mereka, dia melempar selimutnya lewat bawah lantai ke seberang tempat anak - anak itu berada.

"Tutupi tubuh kalian dengan selimut itu, merangkak pelan - pelan ke sini, jangan hirup asapnya dan upayakan hidung kalian tetap di bawah asapnya, Shia kamu yang di tengah, pegang selimutnya dan merangkaklah ke arah selimut itu bergerak."

Anak - anak itu menutupi tubuh mereka dan mulai merangkak sambil menangis, sesampainya mereka di lorong ruangan mereka, Kise memperbolehkan mereka untuk berdiri,

"Sekarang kalian jalan pelan tapi cepat menuju ke balkon, jalan dengan hati - hati tapi cepat, hindari api dan jangan panik, ada aku di belakang kalian."

Sebenarnya itu hanya lebih mengarah ke menegarkan anak - anak itu, kalau Kise pergi bersama mereka, lantai yang sudah lapuk tidak akan sanggup menahan berat mereka berempat karena itu mereka harus pergi terlebih dahulu sementara Kise akan menyusul mereka ketika mereka sudah sampai. Beruntung ketika mereka sampai, para petugas pemadam kebakaran sudah sampai dan mulai mengarahkan tangga pemadam kebakaran ke tempat anak - anak itu. Kise berjalan dengan hati - hati menuju balkon, tiba - tiba langkahnya terhadang sebagian atap yang terjatuh dan dia kaget sehingga dengan reflek menghindar ke belakang. Pada saat itu juga lantai yang ia jejaki jatuh bersama dengan dirinya.

"Onii chan!"

"Kise!"

"Oi Kagami, apinya sudah menjalar ke mana - mana di bawah!"

Pria berambut merah itu tidak mempedulikan peringatan temannya dan langsung menuju ke tempat Kise. Dia melihat Kise sedang merintih kesakitan di bawah dari lubang yang dibuatnya, tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung terjun, mengangkat Kise dan menerobos api sampai dia melihat ada jendela. Kagami melemparkan helmnya ke jendela itu sehingga jendela itu pecah, lalu menerjangnya. Mereka terjatuh bersama dan Kagami sengaja mengguling - gulingkan tubuhnya agar api yang menjalar di bajunya maupun Kise mati karena terkena tanah yang tidak mengandung oksigen.

"Kagamicchi pelan - pelan dong, punggungku sakit nih..."

"Bodoh, pasti tulangmu ada yang patah, kenapa kau itu ceroboh sekali sih? Menerjang api itu tugas kami, warga biasa sepertimu tidak perlu ikut campur. Tadi itu kau bisa mati tahu!"

"Aduh… duh… Tapi mereka selamat kan." Ujarnya tersenyum sambil menahan sakit.

"Sekrup di kepalamu pasti ada yang lepas. Kau dengar aku? Jangan lakukan ini untuk kedua kalinya."

"Iya iya… Kagamicchi."

"Apa?"

Kise mengedipkan matanya ala seorang model dan mengarahkan telunjuk ke pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh."

Berakhir dengan kecupan di dahi.

Atau tidak.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, panti asuhan kembali dibangun lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya berkat donasi dari sang tuan besar Akashi dan anggota GoM yang lain. Tentu saja Kise juga ikut menyumbang, tapi kali ini dia menyumbang bukan hanya dengan uang, tapi dengan mengadopsi Shia. Dia sudah membicarakannya dengan Kagami dan tentu saja Kagami setuju, apa yang tidak bisa Kise dapatkan dari pria berambut merah itu? Mulai hari itu, Shia menjadi Kagami Shia dan Kise? Tidak lama lagi dia juga akan memiliki marga 'Kagami'.

One small happy family

~End~

Thank you for reading!


End file.
